Une Journée en Enfer
by Ma0rie
Summary: C'est bien connue, Felicity Smoak ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, donc, en toute logique quand elle passe une journée pourrie il s'agit plus d'un trek en enfer, non ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Pour commencer je tiens à vous dire mille merci pour vos gentils commentaires sur le Dîner. Pour celles qui déplorent le stage à l'hôpital, je comprends, seulement je voulais seulement centrer sur leur premier rendez-vous un brin catastrophique.**

 **En tout cas merci beaucoup. J'espère que cet OS en trois parties vous plaira tout autant. Et pour parer aux éventuelles questions, non je ne sais pas encore quand exactement sera poster la suite. J'espère avant 2019.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Une Journée en Enfer : 1er partie.**

Felicity fixait son reflet dans la psyché, déjà éreintée par la journée qui les attendaient. Harassante. Fatigante. Compliquée. Et interminable. Voilà ce que lui inspirait la journée annuelle d'entreprise de QC.

Ou, comme elle la surnommait : Une Journée en Enfer.

Elle souffla en lissant son débardeur rose sur son ventre plat, très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une journée à crapahuter en forêt avec ses collègues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, entendit-elle raisonner dans son dos tandis que deux bras fort l'enserrait.

Elle jeta un regard torve à son compagnon au travers du miroir sans prendre la peine de lui retourner son étreinte.

\- Je cherche la motivation nécessaire pour supporter le calvaire qui m'attend.

L'homme rit avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à cette sortie, pour une fois que nous pouvons nous éloigner du bureau…

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel avant de se séparer de lui :

\- Pour toi peut-être, mais je suis l'assistante du patron, en d'autres termes je suis la prof qui doit gérer une immense classe d'adolescents surexcités.

\- Tu exagères.

\- A peine. Si tu savais. Entre les rivalités triviales, les jalousies mesquines, les ragots, les aventures et autres bêtises j'ai l'impression de gérer une foule d'ados attardés en pleine crise hormonales.

\- Et nous ? Tu nous classes dans quelle catégories ?

Felicity le considéra une petite seconde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, s'attendant à cette question. Bon, cela l'arrangeait également, puisqu'elle voulait mettre les choses aux claires avec lui avant cette journée en enfer. Elle aurait assez de choses à gérer sans se rajouter un problème de plus.

\- Dans celle du secret absolu. Je ne rigole pas, Jonathan, Oliver voit d'un mauvais œil les relations aux boulots et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse la morale.

\- Ou alors tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu n'es plus libres… et puis comment peut-il ignorer notre relation ? On se voit depuis plus de trois mois. Il doit bien se douter de quelques choses.

Dieu merci, non, il ne se doutait de rien ! Et cela grâce à un trésor d'ingéniosité incroyable. Elle filait tout les soirs après le travail, passait une heure ou deux avec Jonathan – après tout il fallait également tenir secrète ses activités nocturnes – avant de filer au QG. Parfois, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, Felicity passait une nuit aux côtés du jeune homme et partait tôt le matin afin de regagner son appartement. Elle faisait également en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent pas et, lorsqu'Oliver avait besoin de conseil juridique elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour être l'intermédiaire.

Elle avait rencontré Jonathan Ellis au département juridique de QC, quelques semaines après le chaos provoqué par Slade – et le coup au cœur porté par Oliver – en cherchant conseil auprès de l'un des avocats pour savoir comment permettre à l'héritier Queen de conserver son entreprise. Il avait été, en quelques sortes, son chevalier servant en armure étincelante, grand, brun, aux yeux vert et avec un look propre sur soi. Ils avaient passés des heures côtes à côtes, travaillant, rigolant et s'éreintant ensemble pour sauver leur entreprise. Puis ils y étaient parvenus, avaient réussis, et s'étaient laissés emporter. Une fois, puis deux, puis dix et finalement au bout d'un certain temps, ils s'appelaient un « couple ». Il l'avait aidé à oublier la douleur infliger par son patron. Oublier qu'Oliver ne l'a verrait jamais. Elle serait toujours sa partenaire, son amie, au mieux. Alors que Jonathan, lui, ne voyait qu'elle. Ce n'était pas le grand amour, ni le coup de foudre, du moins pour elle, mais ils s'entendaient bien, et, elle l'espérait, elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de lui afin d'oublier définitivement Oliver Queen.

Mouais… étant donné qu'elle passait 80% de son temps avec lui, elle risquait d'avoir du mal.

\- Non, il ne se doute de rien puisqu'il est particulièrement aveugle à ce genre de choses et, pour l'instant je ne veux pas que ça change. QC est encore précaire et il verrait la relation de son assistante de direction et d'un de ses avocat d'un très mauvais œil.

En vérité c'est d'un point de vue purement technique et pratique qu'il verrait mal cette relation. Après tout si son IT girl avait une relation sérieuse avec un autre homme elle ne serait plus aussi disponible pour l'Arrow et cela, de toute évidences ne serait pas apprécié.

Jonathan leva les mains au ciel en signe de reddition mais déclara tout de même d'une voix forte avant de quitter sa chambre :

\- Mais tu devras lui parler tôt ou tard.

Felicity marmonna avant d'aller chercher, au fin fond de son armoire, une paire de basket. Comme si tout ce qui l'attendait n'était déjà pas assez compliqué, elle devait porter des baskets. Une véritable journée en enfer.

Oliver escaladait les marches de l'immeuble de Felicity deux par deux. Il savait qu'elle était très réticente quant à cette journée et que, par conséquent, ne serait pas de la plus joyeuse des humeurs. Il avait donc choisit de lui apporter un Latte avec quelques muffins, histoire de faire pénitence. Et peut-être l'inviterait-il au Big Belly ? Enfin, si elle ne l'avait pas tué au court de la journée…

Il n'était plus qu'à un étage de l'appartement de Felicity lorsqu'il l'entendit rire, elle devait être avec sa voisine aux chats. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à l'idée de la revoir. Ces derniers temps il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait un peu. Ou du moins qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser et cela lui pesait.

Oliver arriva sur le pallier de son informaticienne et visiblement, elle n'était pas en pleine conversation avec sa voisine. Instantanément son estomac se tordit et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérera, battant fort dans sa tête et ses poignets.

\- Je dérange ?

Son ton ne pouvait pas être plus glaciale et tétanisa Felicity, qui était présentement dans les bras de Jonathan, les lèvres du jeune homme dans son cou, ses mains à elle sous son t-shirt.

Autant pour la discrétion.

Felicity fit un bond en arrière tandis qu'Oliver les fusillaient du regard :

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bégaya-t-elle en replaçant maladroitement quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

\- Je suis venu t'apporter un café, histoire de te soutenir moralement, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Maître Ellis, salua-t-il comme Arrow saluerait le nouveau parrain de la drogue du quartier.

\- Monsieur Queen.

Dire que la situation était embarrassante et gênante serait un euphémisme. Felicity voulait ramper sous le seuil de sa porte pour se planquer sous ses couvertures pendant qu'Oliver et Jonathan se mesuraient du regard.

Finalement, l'archer sembla revenir à lui, tout du moins, cessa de considérer l'homme face à lui comme un ennemi mortel, un déchet de l'humanité et une cible mouvante.

\- Bien, Felicity, je te vois tout à l'heure. Vous aussi Maître Ellis.

Les épaules raides et le dos droit, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, pressé de s'éloigner de ça. Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Voilà pourquoi elle l'évitait. Elle avait un mec. Un gars qui bossait pour lui. Bordel. Un gars qui avait bossé avec elle pour lui permettre de conserver son entreprise. Le sale Connard fourbe !

Il se rendait bien compte que sa colère irraisonnée n'avait aucune logique, après tout il l'avait repoussé. Encore. Qu'elle trouve quelqu'un était parfaitement justifié et étant donné qu'elle bossait environ dix-huit heures par jour elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que de rencontrer un gars chez QC. Mais il semblerait que le savoir et l'accepter n'était pas vraiment la même chose.

Elle avait quelqu'un. Ou, tout du moins, couchait régulièrement avec Ellis. La manière dont ils se tenaient était trop intime pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une aventure sans lendemain.

Bordel. Pile le jour où il ne pouvait pas aller évacuer au QG.

Felicity, elle, était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, paniquait-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains, en s'éventant et en tournant en rond sur son pallier.

Jonathan la fixait calmement, patientant simplement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Au bout de cinq minutes de discours décousus et de mouvement superflus, il décida de lui venir en aide. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui demanda d'inspirer par la bouche et d'expirer par le nez, cinq fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que les larmes dans ses yeux se tarissent et que son rythme cardiaque, qu'il sentait pulser contre ses doigts au travers de ses poignets, s'apaise.

Finalement, lorsque la jeune femme reprit ses esprits elle repoussa les mains de Jonathan et se frotta le front du bout des doigts.

\- N'en fais pas toute une affaire Felicity. Il l'aurait su tôt ou tard.

\- Oui mais tard c'était mieux que maintenant et comme ça.

\- Ça te pose un réel problème qu'il soit au courant, cracha-t-il, de plus en plus en colère face à sa réaction excessive.

\- Oui ! C'est mon patron Jonathan et il nous a trouvé en pleine séance de pelotage sur le pallier de ma porte, alors ouais, excuses moi de réagir un peu violemment !

\- C'est pas plutôt à cause des rumeurs ?

Felicity, excédée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Dégage.

Jonathan lui lança un regard plein de rancœur avant de tourner les talons et de suivre le même chemin qu'Oliver.

Felicity rentra chez elle en claquant la porte avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol.

Il n'était même pas encore huit heure et elle cumulait déjà une futur sortie en forêt avec des geeks bureaucrates, une dispute avec Jonathan, un moment gênant avec Oliver et qui ne ferait que s'aggraver au court de la journée.

Une vraie journée de merde, en somme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop dur de se remettre de ces fêtes ? Moi j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis le 24, mais bon.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés un petit mot sur Après toi le déluge, les followers et les lecteurs. J'espère que la suite qui ne saurait tarder vous plaira.**

 **Tout comme ce petit chapitre. L'avant dernier.**

 **En tout cas désolée pour les fautes et les erreurs de frappes, il est tard et je ne vois plus très clair.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Une journée en Enfer : 2éme Partie.**

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ?!

Felicity se figea sur le pas de la porte vitrée du bureau grand luxe d'Oliver Queen, PDG, justicier et connard patenter. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater qu'elle était parfaitement à l'heure qu'ils avaient convenus la veille. Soit. Oliver était de mauvaise humeur et, apparemment, il avait envie de partager. Elle le fusilla du regard mais choisie de ne pas rétorquer. Ce serait lui donner de l'importance.

\- Bien, je suis là. Alors allons-y.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction des ascenseurs. À l'idée de devoir passer deux heures en voiture avec Oliver, son sale caractère et Diggle elle priait pour rester bloquée dans l'élévateur. Une crise de claustrophobie valait mieux.

En plus elle portait des baskets.

Oliver lui adressa un regard torve lorsqu'il emboîta son pas. Le garde du corps, lui, mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Son ami avait était plutôt joyeux – ou tout du moins autant que faire se peut dans son cas – quand il était passé le chercher. Ils s'étaient prit un café et il avait décidé d'en prendre un pour Felicity et d'aller la chercher histoire de tenter de lui remonter le morale en vue de la journée qui les attendaient. Seulement, lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait bien failli péter les vitres de la voiture quand il avait refermer la portière derrière lui. Ensuite il avait juste ruminer, le regard sombre, crispé et l'air patibulaire. Il tenait trop à la vie pour oser lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais, à n'en pas douter, la situation était grave, assez pour que Felicity arbore plus ou moins la même expression.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la journée serait longue pour tout le monde.

Le voyage en ascenseur fut le plus désagréable jamais subit. Felicity fixait obstinément le décompte des chiffres lumineux, priant pour que la cabine bouge plus vite, Oliver la fusillait du regard sans réserve tandis que Diggle les jaugeait au sons de l'agaçante musique d'ambiance.

\- Je peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, tenta-t-il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

\- Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant de se jeter un regard meurtrier.

Au moins ils savaient encore se mettre d'accord sur quelques sujets. Diggle secoua la tête en levant les yeux en l'air. Super.

Felicity se mit à taper nerveusement du pieds au sol, marmonnant sur la lenteur de cette descente.

\- Tu peux arrêter de faire du bruit inutilement, cracha le Justicier.

\- Je ne sais pas, et toi, tu peux ?

Le sang d'Oliver ne fit qu'un tour. Avec la rapidité qui caractérisait ses talents d'archer il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur et lui fit face, ignorant le piteux « non » de son garde du corps qui voulait sortir de cette boîte de métal.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé ?

\- Peut-être parce que nous sommes amis.

Felicity laissa échapper une exclamation ironique en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors ils étaient amis ? Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être une sorte de gentille subalterne, limite esclave, à la rigueur bonne pote à tout faire. Fait ça Felicity. Trouve ça. Ne pose pas de question. Sers-moi d'appât, laisse-moi fouler au pieds tes sentiments. Avec le sourire et en silence de préférence.

\- On l'est ? Première nouvelle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

Ils se faisaient face, tout deux dans une position similaire. Le dos raide, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. La tension était palpable, presque à couper au couteau. Diggle se tassait dans un coin de l'ascenseur, priant pour que les câbles lâchent et qu'ils meurent rapidement.

\- Que tu me traite en amie seulement quand ça t'arrange. Sinon je suis au mieux ta collaboratrice, au pire, ta secrétaire.

Oliver reçu cette attaque comme un coup porter au cœur, il ne pensait pas qu'elle voyait leur relation comme ça. Il ne pensait pas la traiter comme ça. Elle était importante pour lui, capitale, même. Il avait conscience qu'il aurait dû tenter d'arrondir les angles afin de la calmer, peut-être s'excuser avant de faire plus d'efforts afin de lui prouver qu'ils étaient bel et bien amis à défaut d'autre chose.

C'est ce que le mec qu'il aurait aimé être aurait fait. Ce que John ou Barry auraient fait. Lui, par contre, il se comporta comme le parfait connard qu'il savait être, celui, qui, malgré tout ce que la vie lui avait apprit à la dure, réapparaissait parfois, principalement lorsqu'il était blessé, comme le mécanisme de défense le plus pourris du monde.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Ma mère m'avait pourtant toujours dit de ne pas donner trop de considération aux personnels. Ça n'en vaux pas la peine. Alors, à partir de maintenant, Felicity, je saurais rester à ma place. J'attends de toi le même professionnalisme. Et, tant que nous y sommes : les relations entre membres du personnels sont prohibées.

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, Oliver déverrouilla l'ascenseur. Diggle laissa échapper un souffle audible de soulagement. Cela aurait pu être pire.

Felicity, elle, se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Des cris, des regards froids et des jurons, oui, mais qu'il l'a renie aussi facilement ? Il n'a même pas chercher à se défendre.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'ils furent tous libérés de cette cage d'acier.

Le pire c'est qu'il n'était même pas dix heure. Une longue journée de randonnée l'attendait encore. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, elle envisagea de se jeter hors du véhicule en marche et tenta d'évaluer ses chances de survies.

* * *

\- Bon, cria Oliver pour attirer l'attention de ses employés et se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha joyeux qui l'entourait, on va se lancer sur un parcours en trois étapes. Une randonnée de huit kilomètres qui vous mènera jusqu'à la rivière où plusieurs embarcations vous attendrons afin de descendre cinq kilomètres jusqu'à la course d'obstacle. Ce n'est pas une compétition, vous ne serez pas virer si vous arrivez en dernière position, alors ne vous pressez pas trop, néanmoins essayez quand même d'arriver avant demain matin, de ne pas vous perdre, vous noyer ou vous briser une jambe, acheva-t-il avec son plus beau sourire de circonstance. Oh ! J'allais oublier. Vous serez en équipe. De deux à cinq maximum. L'équipe arrivée en première remportera un week-end. Aspen ou les Bahamas, tout frais payés, se sera à vous de choisir.

John le rejoignit et scruta la foule enthousiaste :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Dig lui jeta un regard oblique, absolument pas convaincu avant de chercher Felicity des yeux qui s'éloignait du groupe en levant son téléphone au ciel à la recherche de réseau.

\- Tu comptes attendre combien de temps avant d'aller lui présenter tes excuses ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu l'as entendue, elle ne me considère pas comme son ami, je ne lui doit donc aucunes excuses.

John leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, exaspéré. Bientôt il allait lui facturer ses conseils.

\- Elle a dit ça parce qu'elle se sentait blessée et acculée. Et toi c'est ta jalousie qui a parlé, ne le nie pas, répliqua-t-il quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche.

Oliver détourna les yeux. Oui, il était jaloux. Et dégouté qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit. Il était également très en colère après lui-même, après tout il n'avait rien vu, trop centré sur sa mission, l'état de la ville après le passage de Slade et sur ses fantômes.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ?!

Oliver se raidit instinctivement tant la voix était agressive. Il n'appréciait réellement pas ce ton et jeta un regard torve à l'inopportun.

Ellis. Super.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, maître ?

\- Felicity. Que lui avez-vous dit ?! Elle vient de rompre avec moi.

Jonathan le fusillait du regard, absolument pas inquiet par la situation et la possibilité qu'Oliver le vire sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de plus que lui rappeler les règles de l'entreprise. Navré qu'elle privilégie sa carrière à votre… relation.

En vérité il jubilait et priait pour que cela ne se voit pas trop. En temps normal il était assez doué pour maintenir sa poker face.

Ellis esquissa un petit sourire en coin en croisant les bras sur son torse :

\- C'est quoi votre soucis ? Hein ? Vous la voulez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que libérer le passage à coup de chantage ? C'est moche, même pour un pauvre fils à papa comme vous. Je me doute que vous n'avez jamais eu à travailler pour quoi que ce soit mais là…

Oliver serra les dents et contracta ses muscles pour s'empêcher d'aligner une droite à ce connard prétentieux.

\- Et vous ? Vous vous servez d'elle pour accéder au gratin de Starling et donc, potentiellement intégrer enfin un véritable cabinet ?

\- Espèce de…

\- Attention, Jonathan, je suis toujours votre patron, sa voix était calme et froide. Froide comme la mort. Létale, même.

\- Monsieur Queen, intervint Diggle, qui, à la posture des deux hommes, prédisaient que la situation allait finir en eau de boudin.

\- Je vous propose un truc Ellis, lança Oliver en ignorant son garde du corps et en souhaitant en mettre plein la vue à cet abruti et lui faire enfin comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'un gosse de riche et que, s'il le souhaitait il pourrait conquérir la jeune femme à la loyale, si vous arrivez avant moi vous pourrez vous fréquenter sans enfreindre aucune règles, si j'arrive d'abord vous sortez de sa vie.

Ellis prit le temps de considérer les enjeux. S'il gagnait il pourrait avoir Felicity au nez et à la barbe de cet enfoiré, s'il perdait il devrait démissionner et, certainement, quitter la ville, sans oublier qu'il devrait faire une croix sur la jeune femme. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme alors qu'une des fille de la compta lui tenait la jambe. Il esquissa un sourire avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ok. Mais comment je suis certain que vous ne trichez pas ?

\- Felicity et Diggle seront dans mon équipe, et si vous n'avez pas confiance en mon garde du corps, Felicity est trop honnête pour mentir. Quand à vous, vous porterez une balise. Une sorte de montre que vous ne pourrez pas enlever.

L'avocat hocha la tête, d'accord. Il s'apprêtait à réunir son équipe lorsqu'Oliver l'interpela :

\- Pas un mot à mademoiselle Smoak, cela va sans dire.

\- Cela va sans dire.

Ellis s'éloigna et Diggle parla enfin :

\- Je tiens à te prévenir que je suis totalement contre. Felicity sera furieuse. Qu'il soit dit que je t'ai dit que ça tournerait mal.

Sachant que l'archer ne lâcherait rien l'ancien militaire tourna les talons en marmonnant après cette journée de merde.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qui est le plus con ? Felicity, Oliver ou Jonathan ? Moi je penche pour les trois. Pauvre Diggle.**

 **Merci !**


End file.
